2 sides
by Fulldragneel
Summary: Lucy is the new girl at school her parents are rich but she hides it with a fake last name and Natsu is the most popular guy at school and his parents are also rich but natsu is looking for a girlfriend who loves him for who is and not for his popularity and money but when lucy and natsu meet will lucy reveal her secret.Rated m for mature audiences well its just m because swearing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

disclaimer:i dont own fairytail

Note: IM A HORRIBLE WRITER phew no thats out the way i hop yu enjoy this even tho its probbley the most awfull thing your ever gonna read lets just get on with the story

Lucy's POV BEEP BEEP BEEP

eeerrrggghhh Im definately not a morning person but today i today can make acception because today is my first day at fairytale high school for wizards today i cant wait to get started and improve my skills as a celestial wizard its gonna be a great 5 years there and when i finish i be the best wizard i could possibly be anyway i got to get ready ~TIMESKIP~ Befor school 8am Here i am fairytale high i heard rumors here there are lots of strong and incrediable wizards but since im a bookworm im gonna go to a libardy and study celestial magic since i have like and till school starts.

Future lucy's POV After that thought i did end up going to the libary but then i ran into an old friend.I went into the libary and picked a book on celestial magic off the shelf i finished by the time the bell went but on my way class i ran into an old friend realy i ran right into him because i didnt want to be late to class i accidentally tripped him up i bent to help him up then he said lucy

Natsu's POV BEEp BEEP BEEp my life sucks six week holiday shot by and now were heading back to high school for a second year and being the most popular kid in school is the worst yet best feeling in the world espically when your singel because every girl wants to be with you thats great you choose who you want to be with but then you cant spend a minute away anybody because no matter where you are people find you and its a struggle to hear yourself speak but hopefully this year i can get time to myself wait who am i kidding thats never gonna happen OH Crap im gonna be late i got to get ready for school ~TIMESKIP~ HUFF HUFF i got here here just in time mr gildarts sir. Gildarts:no natsu your five minute late now take your seat so i can carry on with what i was talking back to natsu:realy i cant believe i was late first day back after the holiday but now i need to sit down befor i get in more trouble(natsu takes his seat).

Future Natsu's POV after i sat down i noticed there was a new girl in my class and phew she was beautifull she had golden locks brown eyes and the best part was were as all the other girls starring at me and worshipping me as the popular kid in the year group she didnt even adknowledge me so that means dosent care that im popular so i think if we can become friends she will treat me just like a normal person but it dosent help that she will find out my parents are rich she might just want me for money then yet again she dosent seem to care about so i wonder could me and her become friends.

Author:feel free to give me some advice on how i could improve the story as we go.  
ps if you have ideas on how this story should go feel free because the more ideas i have the quicker the chapters can be released pps chapters 1-2-3 will be released on the same day due to this being my first fan fic and i want to progress the story also this story will be mainly nalu but other ships will play a part in the story so stay tuned 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 disclaimer: i dont own fairytail

Lucy's POV

I sorry for knocking you over.:Loke:lucy is that you.(back to lucy's view)Loke is that you and how have you been i havent seen you in like two years.:loke:ehh Lucy you might want to get to class dont want to be late on your first day here(back to lucy)yea thanks loke we can play catch up later(then lucy Ran it and made it to class just in time then she took here seat)  
after i took my seat a pink haired boy came in five minutes late but when i couldnt help this boy just kept starring at me so i just looked away and hoped he stopped but he didnt so i just hope i wasnt in the same class for lots of things but guess what for magical sparring class quess who my partner was yep you guessed it the pink haired gu

Future Lucy's POV

Durring in the lesson i found out pinkys real name is Natsu Dragneel the most popular kid in school and the richest so that means im second richest but no knows my real last name its ashley on the school records but its acutally heartphilla to hide the fact my dad is one of the richest men on the continent but in sparring i found natsu isnt a douchebag or spoilt brat i found out he is realy down to earth guy who cares more about his friends then money but he was part of the schools most powerfull mage group thier called the fairy five in 5th Loke Celestial(who is my friend) in 4th Gray Fullbuster 3rd Gajeel Redfox 2nd Erza Scarlet and 1st is Natsu and he is a realy nice despite the rumors suggest he is a jerk but i think he is ok and he invited to come join him and his friends at his lunch table which i accepted and i mean his friends were just like him realy nice and i enjoyed lunch time with him and his friends

Natsu's POV

(in the sparring lesson)Hey luce do you want come join me and my friends for lunch (lucy) sure natsu i would love to join and your friends for lunch(back to natsu)yess thanks luce i will introduce you to them dont worry about them being the four other strongest mages in the school all genrely nice people includding erza even tho when she not in great mood is like scary wild animal hunting for pray and most probbaly show you no mercy but only she is like but it will be nice to have a girl in our group like erza and is friend for who i am and not for my money like most girls in the school and also lucy could i have your phone number so we can hang sometime also dont tell the other girls about giving you my phone number they will probbaly kill you luce(lucy)ok Natsu(back to natsu)ok now lets practice hard till lunchtime.

Future Natsu's

Lunchtime today was great infact the entire day was great i met a girl who wants to be friends with me for who i am and not for my money but for one i dont think her last name is realy ashly seems to much like a first name to be a last but for now i dont care because not even lisanne made my heart beat that i honestly think i have a crush on luce and also even lisanne only wated to be my girlfriend because she wanted my money she acted like she didnt care but once we were together GF and BF she only ever wanted to go shopping and make me pay for stuff she didnt need and out of all the people i thought would want to be with me for who i am was lisanne but i can tell luce likes me for the person i am but i cant wait for tommorow because were gonna hang out and stuff i dont realy know what we are gonna do but i hope she enjoys it.

Author:i know its early for Natsu to catch on to Lucy's last name isnt acutally ashley and i made lisanne sound like a golddigger but i wanted/needed to have someone who wanted natsu for his money and natsu have a friend for who he as i wrote repeatedly but i kinda feel like its the best to get across natsu's true feeling because i want natsu not to care about money but to have girlfriend who he loves and they love him back also i will do the backstory on both natsu and lucy later in story but after all this a nalu story also stay tuned for more but dont forget today the 3rd chapter will be comming out since im celebrating the of my first fan fic 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own fairytale but on a side note do i have to put this every chapter and also if i owned fairytale i wouldnt be writting fan fiction

Author Note:Hi its me again but do you know what made me happy the fact i got constructive critism and im not being sarcastic because if people have ideas on how i can improve on my writting i will take it to heart because the better the writer the better the fanfic and also im happy because someone also favourited my story as this is being written but also the i am changing the way its being written with the future stuff its still gonna be there just not as this was long author note but anyway on with the story.

Lucy's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

arrghhh again second day this school year but after school me and Natsu are gonna hang out and do stuff i honestly don't have clue what were are gonna but what i have learnt from Natsu's personallity its probbaly gonna be something fun~timeskip~yep when i said i was gonna be fun i was correct Natsu said we were gonna go to an amusment park but what i didnt realise was natsu was taking me to the best amusement park in country which now looking back is a bit overboard for friends hangging out but since the park is almost 2 hours from where we live. we had to go in Natsu's limozine which to me was usual up untill 2 years ago which was when i ran away from home to get away my controlling father who only cared about money and wanted me to marry a guy who i had never met just for his sake of expanding his railway to bring in more money but thats a topic for another day.

Natsu's POV

ahhh god you should have the look on luce's face when i turnned up luce's apartment with my limozine i guess she wasnt expecting the secret location i figured we could go to was the best amusment park in fiore which then got her realy happy and when she smiled was so bright it could light up the sky on a rainy which made me happy and i thought when i met her yesterday i thought she couldnt be any more beautiful but she proved me wrong~timeskip~when we got to akaine amusment park it wasnt that busy since it was school night and we went on every single ride and i could tell that luce enjoyed it the entire time we were there and after we went on the last ride we went home but in the limo on the way back luce fell on my shoulder and when she was sleeping she looked so cute but when we got back to where luce lived i didnt have the heart to wake her up so i took the keys out her bag and carried to her bed put her under the blankets and walked back to the front door locked it and sent the keys back through the letterbox and got back in the limo and told my driver to take me home.

Author note:Yea so this was the 3rd chapter and the experiment with writting it little differently i should have said this earlier but there is general base to the story but you know some of the stuff is what i come up with on the fly so if thier are plot holes thats why and i have done the 3 chapter in one day like i promised to celebrate the release of my first fanfic and stay tuned because i have a couple of ideas i want to include so untill next time addios.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

eeeerrrrrghhhh what time is thank go its only 6am because the clock wasnt set to go at 7am today but now iv got an hour till i have get to my usual routine but wait what the hell happend last night i remember getting of last ride and getting back in Natsu's limo after akaine amusment park then i think i must have fell asleep in limo so that means Natsu must have carried me back in to my house so where does that mean my keys (lucy hurries down to front) pheww he put them back through mailbox so what can i do for next 50 minutes(after a train though lucy decided do her usual routine and put her school uniform that consists of a white top blue skirt and black boots)errh but i still have 50 minutes till i need to ...RING...RING hello oh hi Natsu yea sure id love a ride school i just have to be ready inside the next 20 minutes ok bye thats great i wont have to walk to school today ill just watch tv for the next 20 minutes~Timeskip~the ride to school was great thanks to Natsu picking me up in his limo but this was a different limo it was jet black and inside it had black leather seats and it even had 48 inch 4k tv but when we got to school that was the biggest shock.

Natsu's POV

When i woke and got ready i called luce to see if she wanted a ride to school in my limo which she accepted and when i got to her house she was happy that she didnt have to walk to school but when we got to school the biggest shock was lisanne had transferd to our school and when she saw me and luce i could tell she was not happy i was with lucy i saw she didnt like luce because she thinks because im her childhood friend and she got into her head that she should be the only one to date me but the problem is i dont love her i dont even like after what happend we broke up because once we got together she only ever wanted to shop using my money for expensive iteam that she didnt need or even wanted but because she wasnt paying it didnt matter but im not going to go out with a girl who only wants my money not me but the moment i walked near her she was round my arm tring to pull me away from luce i told luce id be back in 2 minutes but the first thing lisanne said to me was lets go shopping i said no and walked off~timeskip~i cant believe it i asked luce out on a date on saturday and she said yes i cant wait im so happy oh no i see lisanne again i think she's spotted me i better run to my limo(Natsu ran all the way to his limo and went back home)oh thank god that im away from lisanne i told my parents that first thing when we got in and they were annoyed because they knew what lisanne was up to she was tring to sneak her way back into my life and back into my heart so then she has snuck back into my wallet but that isnt happening i like luce and i want to go out wither her because my parents only care about whats best for me and not what is best for thier company.

Author note:you guys are already seeing the idea of natsu likes luce but Lisanne wants back into Natsu's life are more percifically his wallet but i dont want to make lisanne sound like a golddigger but i just need a character to be like that and lots of people shp nalu or nali but i perfer nalu better so lisanne got the short end of the stick as it were but you know thats how it goes but also if there is a timeskip it can go from present to the future with them looking back on it so that i just wanted to point that but untill next time addi 


End file.
